


(when it's time to find home) we know the way

by gingergenower



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Cassian and Jyn find themselves on Hoth. Jyn drinks to keep warm- a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> apparently now stealing Moana lyrics for rebelcaptain fics is a Thing

Jyn rearranges her scarf, settling it lower over her forehead. The sheer isolation Hoth offers might have been enough to keep the Empire away, but the cold could encourage even the most loyal of rebels to leave. Before Cassian puts another drink in front of her, she’s considering abandoning the cause- freedom be damned, she hasn’t felt her fingertips in days.

She flashes Cassian a smile, pulling it close and sipping.

“You should slow down,” he says, watching her with bright eyes as he swigs his own half-empty bottle. He’s been nursing the same one for the last hour.

“I can handle it.”

Cassian relaxes back into his seat, shaking his head. She grins to herself. 

They’re adjusted to long stretches of silence, by now. Three months in Malastare, two in Coruscant, all the travelling in between. Days spent waiting for informants or orders from Yavin 4 with nothing but each other and a pack of cards (Cassian’s fluency in bluffing caught Jyn off guard, but she’s been counting cards since she was 12) taught them to appreciate quiet, even. She almost feels warm even if he’s just in the same space as her.

Reaching out, she pokes him in the shoulder. 

He raises an eyebrow, amused. “Yes?”

“Have you ever felt the Force? Like Chirrut?” Her fingers curl around the cuff of his sleeve. He glances at it, and she looks up at him with wide eyes, lips parted slightly, waiting. 

“I don’t think so.” Cassian thinks of Chirrut’s chanting, of his unseeing eyes the perception he had of everyone, of everything. “Why?”

Jyn shrugs, taking another swig. He catches her hand, but Escara, a flight technician, sits on his other side and asks him about the X Wings on Yavin 4. Her enthusiasm distracts him, and by the time he turns back, Jyn’s finished her drink and his.

They stay for a while longer, telling the stories they’re allowed to share and listening to Escara’s. Neither of them fully appreciate how drunk she is until she stands up; she staggers, hip jarring against the table. He catches her upper arm to steady her but she does nothing to help herself, laughing, and Escara pats Cassian on the back and wishes him luck. Jyn laughs again, leaning against him.

“I have had a lot to drink,” she slurs, his arm wrapped around her waist to help her walk down the base’s long corridors, “I think.”

“I think I agree,” he says, rewrapping his arm around her. He’s considering sweeping her up and carrying her; he did it once before, when she took blaster fire to the leg, but that was unavoidable. She might argue now she can walk fine, and drunk Jyn is far less rational than her sober self.

“Alcohol makes the cold less cold,” she says, and he bites back a laugh.

“Yes, it does.”

A few steps later, she stops walking, and Cassian sighs.

“Jyn, keep walking, we’re not far-”

Curling into him, her hand touching his chest, she gazes up at him. “I think I feel it, sometimes.”

It takes him a moment to know what she’s talking about. “The Force?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of… energy?”

He smiles, and she rests her cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She says something, but he doesn’t catch it.

“What?” 

“Not always, though,” she says.

Pressing a kiss in to her hair, he twists his head to look down at her. “When?”

“If you’re not around. It goes cold.”

He pauses, and she relaxes more fully into his chest. Eventually, he murmurs in her ear. “Come. Bed.”

“Mm-hmm.”


End file.
